With You
by LuminousWriter11
Summary: Eren's life changes when he meets the girl with the red scarf.
1. Saturday

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't uploaded a story in a while, I had a slight loss of inspiration, but it's back! Anyways, here is a new chapter series, please enjoy! :)**

**Note: I don't own attack on titan characters -_-**

**Setting: Modern day AU**

Saturday

The day was already off to a rough start for Eren; sliding off the bed he found a nearby shirt and sweater that he used to cover his exposed torso. It was Saturday morning and he had planned on staying in and relaxing after the busy week he had. Now, he was forced to leave his house because his parents were having company over. Sure he could have stayed and introduced himself, but he just wasn't feeling it today. He opened the window of his second floor room and was about to jump off, but not before leaving a note to his mother, "_Went to store, I'll be back later…P.S. left phone to charge __."_

Eren left the note on his table, and waved to his dog, eyeing him as he sneakily walked towards the window. "Stay…don't give me that look, I'll be back," said Eren. Not even hesitating, he leaped off the window and landed on the soft grass as he heard his mom calling him, "Eren?"

"Oh, I better hurry," said Eren as he ran towards the gate of his backyard and left his house, and mother, behind.

Eren wasn't sure how long he would stay out, but he would worry about that later at the store. Wearing pajamas, he continued to walk with hands in his pockets; the warmth of his house gave him a false sense of reality of the temperature outside. He looked up and saw the clouds, gray and gathering. Then, as he drifted his eyes toward his side, he saw something that made him almost catch his breath.

A girl with black hair and a red scarf was looking at the sky as if she was waiting for some otherworldly being to take her away. She was standing in a small park and he just looked at her for what almost seemed like hours, because to Eren, she was gorgeous. All of a sudden, small dots of white fell slowly like leaf falling from a tree. Eren took his eyes off of her for a moment to see the snow, but when his eyes returned, he saw her ink pool eyes staring right back at him.

"Uh…" Eren was quickly trying to think of something to avoid the awkwardness, but it was a useless effort. Mikasa took a step back, turned around, and walked away ignoring the fact that their eyes met.

"Right…that was awkward," Eren walked into the small park and took a seat in a nearby bench. "I didn't just freak her out," he said sarcastically as he covered his hair with his hood. "Still, she was kind of cute…oh, what am I doing, I was heading to the store."

There was a nearby little convenience store that locals use to get their newspapers, food, and other miscellaneous tools; it was also a place where Eren buys his favorite magazine. As he walked in, he notices Jean at the cash register, "Kirstein."

"Jaeger," that was all either of them said to each other as Eren motioned towards the magazine rack. _Out of all the places, he had to work here_, he thought to himself.

Unbeknownst to Eren, a certain girl was staring at him from behind a shelf.

"Is that weirdo following me? Take a deep breath Mikasa, let's just get out of here quietly," she said to herself. She walked softly toward the counter, checking to see if he was still looking at the opposite direction every few seconds. Reaching the counter, she placed her things down to take her wallet out; raising her shoulders as if to create some kind of camouflage. Jean, meanwhile, just looks at her curiously as he scans her items one by one.

"That'll be $6.20," he said. Just as Mikasa reaches into her wallet, she hears a laugh from behind her. Eren was standing behind her, completely oblivious to the girl in front. His attention was solely on the magazine he picked up.

"Is something wrong Miss?" said Jean.

"No, nothing is wrong…here," Mikasa gives him a ten-dollar bill.

"Do you happen to have twenty cents? We are kind of low on change," said Jean.

_Really? _"Um…yeah, I think I have some," Mikasa begins to fumble around her wallet, only to have a bunch of coins fall out, hitting the countertop loudly. "I'm sorry just give me a second," Mikasa desperately wanted to get out of here, as she searched hastily for the remaining change. She figured that the guy behind her definitely heard that, but she was wrong; Eren was still fixated on his magazine.

Jean looked on, noticing that this frantic girl in front of her was kind of cute. He got flustered as he said, "Ah, its okay…I-I'll just give you the change."

Mikasa looked up, "Thanks." Jean stopped for a second to notice her face when she said that, and then felt the need to give his input, "OH! Please don't worry about it at all! Haha."

Eren, unbelievably, took his eyes off of his magazine and said, "Dang you're loud man." Mikasa stood frozen.

"Shut up! Here you go miss, sorry about that," said Jean.

Mikasa nodded as she moved slowly away towards the exit; when she turned around, she noticed that he did not see her one bit. _That magazine must be really good, _she thought. Just as she was about to leave, she heard a whine arise from him.

"I forgot my money at home…Kirstein, you think you can let me have this? I'll come back with the money," Eren said.

"Are you stupid? I'm not letting you leave with that, I'll get fired!"

Mikasa knew that it was none of her business, but she figured that there was no way someone like him was purposely trying to follow her. She reluctantly turned around and placed some money on the table, "Here, keep the change."

Eren and Jean looked at the girl as she turned around and exited the store. Eren's mind clicked when he realized that was the girl from earlier, "This is enough, right Jean?"

"Uh, yeah, here's your change…Hey! Eren—" Eren ran out the store hoping to catch up to the girl, the rush of cold air and drops of small icicles weren't helping. Luckily, when he turned the corner, he immediately spotted her, "Hey! Wait a minute."

Mikasa stopped, as she already determined who it was, "You don't have to pay me back."

"I wanted to thank you, and I will pay you back."

"Trust me, don't worry about it."

"You were that girl in the park right?"

Mikasa looked at him curiously, "What's it to you?"

"It's just, I haven't seen you around before, are you new to this place?"

Mikasa briefly paused, "Yes, I moved here recently."

"I see, well let me the first to say…welcome to Shiganshina, a nice small city where it gets really cold, then really hot," said Eren smiling.

Mikasa slightly giggled, _yeah, he is definitely a weirdo, _she thought to herself. "Thank you, I see that you don't really care about what you wear outside," said Mikasa as she looked at Eren's choice of attire: pajama pants, slippers, and a sweater.

Eren clutched the back of his head, "My house isn't far, and I was just trying to kill some time."

Mikasa's eyes widened a bit, "Really? I was trying to waste some time too."

Eren smiled a bit as he said, "So, you still want to kill some more time?"

Mikasa was about to reply when her phone rang, "Oh, excuse me for a moment…Yes, Mom? Do I have to? Okay, I'll go…I'm sorry, but I have to go back home."

Mikasa was about to run home, until Eren stopped her, "Wait, if you find yourself lost around here, then just ask me…I have my phone with me." Eren searched for his device, but quickly realized he didn't have it with him. "Crap, I left my phone too," Eren felt disappointed as Mikasa looked at him, already facing the other direction.

"It's okay, if I'm lost I'll figure out a way," Mikasa said as she didn't want to keep her mother waiting.

"Right, well see you later then," Eren waived goodbye.

Mikasa stared him for a moment as she gave in, "It's 545-4958." Eren's ears perked up as he saw her run away from him.

"Wai—that's her number," Eren smiled, "545-4958." All of sudden, Eren realized that it was best to write down the number before he forgets it; so he rushed back to the store, where a confused Jean took a step back.

"Kirstein! Let me borrow a paper and something to write with, hurry up!"

"Alright, alright…here, now get out of here before I call the police for disturbing the peace." Eren quickly wrote down the number, "545-4958." Eren was ecstatic as he ran out the store and headed back home.

Reaching the backyard of his house, he climbed a nearby tree and made his way to his second-floor bedroom. As soon as enters his room from the window, the door swings open, "Eren!"

"Mom! Hey, I'm back," Eren said with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes, I see that, we'll talk about that later…come downstairs, I want you to meet our friends."

"There still here? How long have you guys been talking?"

"Hurry, let's go, they want to meet you," said Eren's mother as she pulled her son downstairs.

In the living room, his father spoke up, "Ah and this is my son, Eren, say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman, our new neighbors."

Eren was stunned to see that the girl he had just met, was sitting in front of her staring back at him with the same expression.

**Thank you guys for reading! Let me know what you think, and check my profile for updates!**


	2. Nice to Meet You

**Really sorry, guys! I messed up the chapter so I had to rewrite it, but this one is longer :). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nice to Meet You<p>

The two of them were staring each other long enough for both of their parents to question them.

"Um, Mikasa, do you know him?" said Mikasa's father.

Almost immediately, she stood up, turned towards him, and replied emphatically, "No!" She stopped herself momentarily as everyone in the room stared at her, and then gathered herself to continue, "We-We never met before…"

Eren was a little hurt by her response, but soon took the hint, "It's the first time we met, sir." He calmly walked towards her, "It's nice to meet you…Mikasa, was it?" Eren's hand stretched out as Mikasa grabbed it, following the flow of the conversation, "Yes…it's nice to meet you too."

As they released their hands, Eren's mother nudged him, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, my name is Eren Jaeger it's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman," said Eren nodding to the two of them.

"Likewise…you two must be so proud to have such a handsome son," said Mikasa's mother smiling. An embarrassing tint of red was shown on Eren's face as both of his parents agreed to that fact.

"And he is also quite smart too," said Grisha.

Mikasa's father chimed in, "I'm not surprised, he is the son of a doctor after all."

"And your daughter is very beautiful, definitely gets her looks from her mother," said Carla. Eren was already feeling uncomfortable, and he wondered if Mikasa was feeling the same thing as he glanced over at her. She did a good job hiding it at first, but her expression was beginning to show.

"Thankfully," laughed Mikasa's father, who suddenly felt warmth on his legs. "Oh, you have a dog, what's his name?"

"Armin. He is a very smart - and curious dog," said Grisha as he noticed that Armin was sniffing at them. Eren returned his gaze back to the adults and, along with Mikasa, was very happy to see that Armin was changing the subject.

Carla picked up Armin and said, "Yes, he is a good dog…Oh! Would you like to see pictures when he was just a puppy? I also have pictures of Eren when he was just a baby too!"

"Sounds lovely, I believe I have pictures of Mikasa when she was just a baby as well on my phone," said Mikasa's mother.

"_Are you serious, mother?" _said both Eren and Mikasa mentally.

The fathers also decided to join in the conversation. "Like I said, she has grown into a beautiful young lady!"

"Oh, your son was already winning awards at school at such a young age!"

"_Really, Dad?" _thought Eren and Mikasa simultaneously.

Both pairs of parents went back and forth at their remarks toward their children, completely ignoring the fact that both of them were still in the room. Eren really felt the need to leave and noticed that Mikasa was the same. He figured he would use this opportunity to talk to her privately. "Mikasa," he whispered as Mikasa turned to look at him. What he saw was something pretty outstanding; her face was filled with red and it almost seemed like she was pouting. He held in a laugh by covering his mouth as he thought mentally, _"Oh man, she looks really adorable!" _Hoping to end her torture, he signaled her toward the kitchen. She nodded as the two of them excused themselves from their respective parent's conversation. Armin let out a whimpering sound hoping that Eren would save him, but all Eren could do was clap his hands together with an apologetic face.

"That was really awkward wasn't it," said Eren.

Mikasa was still trying to shake of her redness, "The fact that we already met before or that our parent's started glorifying us?"

"Both? I guess more so that we met before our parents knew." Eren grabbed a cup from a nearby drawer and filled with some tea on the stove, handing it to her as she took it with appreciation.

The two of them stood silently on opposite corners of the kitchen as they continued to hear their parent's mixture of talking and laughter. Finally, Eren asked Mikasa, "So, you don't want to tell you parents about me."

Mikasa looked away from her cup and stared towards him, "Sorry…we just moved here and I don't think my parents want to know that I already met a boy. Don't look at me like that, I didn't mean it that way!"

Mikasa glared as Eren poised a playful smile. Mikasa sighed, "Let's just start over and say that we met here, okay?"

Eren, though, felt like getting some payback from her recent outburst of denial, "I don't know, you already gave me your number, how are you going to explain your parents about that?" His smug confidence was starting to anger her, but then she quickly retracted her emotions as she remembered something.

"Don't worry about that, it's not a problem."

Eren was sure that her reaction was either going to be one of bashfulness or one of anger, but he was surprised to see that she showed no emotion. Suddenly, Mikasa's mother called her, "Mikasa! It's time to go home now."

Mikasa handed the cup back to Eren, as she moved out of the kitchen looking forward to go home. Eren followed as he stood next to his parents.

"It was wonderful to meet you, let us know if you need anything," said Carla.

Mikasa and her parents nodded in appreciation as they said their goodbyes and headed out. Grisha looked at his son, "Nice people aren't they?"

Eren sighed, "Sure." He then retreated upstairs to his room, lied down on his bed, and allowed his right forearm to relax on his forehead. He was planning to take a nap, but was kept awake by the thought of Mikasa being right next-door. He also thought that she would probably be going to the same school as him on Monday and that the other guys would probably start hitting on her. Suddenly, he remembered about her phone number and wondered if it would be okay to call her right now. Even though they just said goodbye a few minutes ago, he still wanted to talk to her. He got his phone, dialed the number that he had written down, and waited. Each ringing sound was giving him an odd sensation throughout his body. Still waiting for her to pick her up, he suddenly pondered for a moment about what he would say to her. This sudden realization, prompt him to end the call.

"What should I say? Hey, it's me Eren. I just wanted to know if you guys made it back okay…come on Eren, they live next door." Eren placed his phone on his chest, still thinking of ways to not sound foolish, "I know you just left, but…but…I think you are incredibly beautiful." Eren slapped his forehead, "As if I can say something like that."

Eren picked up his phone again and dialed the number once more; "I guess I'll just tell her about the school." As he waited patiently for a few seconds, the sounds of ringing ceased abruptly; Eren held in his breath as he waited to hear her voice once more.

"Hello, this is Pizza Shack can I take your order?"

Eren was momentarily silent until he felt the need to ask, even though he knew that it was obvious. "This isn't Mikasa's number, huh?" Eren's tone was that of sorrow, as the man on the other side of the line became confused, "Excuse me sir? Um…are you going to order some pizza?"

"Sorry, wrong number," Eren hanged up not waiting for a response. "She gave me a fake number," his eyes were closing as he gave a small chuckle, "I can't believe she did that." Even though the sun had not yet set, Eren was exhausted, as this nap would soon turn into one of deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aside from rewriting this, my laptop has been crashing on me lately and it's a real pain. Hope you liked it, again guys really sorry about the update issues!<strong>


	3. Sunday Run

**One word: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sunday Run<p>

His eyelids parted slowly, allowing his bright green iris to collect the small amount of light in his room. It was Sunday morning, and after everything that happened yesterday, Eren was sure that it was only the beginning. Living next door to someone you like, will start the emotional rollercoaster all over again he figured.

Still lying down, he grabbed his phone and noticed the time, not surprised to see the trio of numbers. "Of course, I went to bed early." All of a sudden, he heard a panting sound from the side of his bed. As he turned his head, he was met with the blue eyes of his blonde terrier. "Armin? Wait, I know you're mad about leaving y—Ouch!" Armin bit on one of Eren's fingers, which was painful initially, but soon turned into a feeling of laughter as Armin licked his finger. "Alright, I get it…since I'm awake, why don't we go for a jog?" Armin's tail wagged energetically accepting his owner's proposition as an apology.

As Eren got up from his bed, he noticed a plate of food on his desk, "Huh? Oh, I missed dinner…thanks, mom." He gathered his belongings and choice of attire, then opened the door out of his room; letting Armin race down the stairs as he followed behind him. Downstairs in the living room, he noticed his father slipping his jacket on, "Eren? You're up early today, where are you going?"

He placed his phone in his pocket as he began stretching his muscles, "I'm going run a bit, and I'm taking Armin with me. Are you heading out too?"

"Yes, a patient of mine needs to see me. Oh and Eren, I think it's a good idea for you to exchange contact information with Mikasa and her parents."

Eren halted his warm-up as he quickly stared at his father, "Why?"

"It's rare to have wonderful neighbors who interact with you, and it'll also be for insurance when your mother and I aren't here."

"I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, son, it's just a precaution. Besides, it will mostly be for her parents benefit and I'm sure Mikasa will feel grateful and safe knowing that she has someone to talk to."

"_I don't think she will," _thought Eren.

"I have to go now, please consider what I said, Eren." Grisha left quietly, not wanting to wake up Carla from her slumber. Eren sighed, even if he wanted to get her number, Mikasa wasn't going to make it easy.

"Let's go Armin."

The first steps outside are cold, but familiar. Eren waved to his father as he passed by in his car, then started running. He has always jogged on days like these, trying to shake off the emotions of the day before. Whether he was angry, depressed, or even elated, he knew that the feeling of running through Shiganshina was constant. With every step he took, Armin would match it; the terrier was without a leash, but knew very much not to stray too far from Eren.

They passed by old homes and familiar faces until they reached the bank of a small river. Eren slowed his pace as he watched Armin chase birds along the river. "Come on Armin," he eased his breathing, "you're not going to catch them." Eren's call was futile, as Armin was too concentrated on his mission. Seeing this, Eren decided to sit down on the damp grass and allowed his head to fall back. The morning silence was refreshing and it allowed him to contemplate.

"I can't believe she gave me a fake number. Though now that I think about it, it makes sense why she would do that. She just moved here, so everyone and everything here is probably alien to her." Eren felt the breeze as it cooled his sweating body, closing his eyes to enjoy his surroundings even further. "Then again, I didn't think she would do something like that, especially how she was when I first met her," Eren opened his eyes as he remembered their first meeting yesterday. Suddenly, Eren saw a small flock of birds fly over him and then felt the contact of fur on his face. "Armin! You're all over the place today aren't you?" Armin panted as he waited for Eren to get back up, "Okay, you had your fun now and I'm starting to get hungry so let's go back home, sound good?"

The two of them prepared to start running, but was suddenly met with the presence of another runner, "Mikasa?"

Mikasa took her headphones off and was a little shocked to see Eren here of all places. "Eren? You're all over the place, huh?"

Eren peeked down at Armin before returning to her, "I've felt like running today, and because I needed to repay Armin."

Mikasa looked at Armin then at Eren, "I suppose you did leave him behind for our parents to deal with, some owner you are."

Eren felt that Mikasa's tone was harsh, "You know I could of left you behind as well to deal with our parents, it was my house after all."

Mikasa was a little shocked by Eren's statement, but she didn't plan on backing down, "I didn't need your help."

"Really? Because it seemed like you were pretty uncomfortable back there."

Mikasa flustered a bit as she responded, "You are so…uh! How is it that in just two short days you manage to get under my skin?"

"Me?" retorted Eren, "What about you! You gave me a fake phone number after I was being nice when I first met you! That kind of hurt you know."

"I felt sorry for you, but I really didn't want to give you my real number. I didn't know what kind of person you were, okay. For all I know you could've been someone pretending to be nice!" As soon as she said those words, Mikasa took her glaring eyes away from Eren, who noticed this and also followed suit. The two of them heard no more dialogue from the other, but did hear the whimpering sounds of Armin. Mikasa looked at the blonde terrier hiding behind Eren's legs and noticed his familiar expression; she bent down on her knees as she attempted to draw him in, "It's okay, come here."

Eren looked down, skeptical that Armin would go near her, "He's scared of you."

Mikasa paid no attention to him as she said in soft voice, "Armin."

Unbelievably, Armin approached her slowly as each paw landed on the soft grass between them. "You're such a good boy, aren't you? I'm sorry if I scared you," said Mikasa as she pets the terrier. Eren noticing this sudden act by both of them decided to kneel down as well, "I guess your good with dogs."

"And cats."

"Excuse me?"

"I have a cat, her name is Annie. She was difficult at first, but then we warmed up to each other."

"I see, then I guess your good with animals…and not people."

Mikasa briefly stopped petting Armin as she stood up, "People don't betray you." She turned around, preparing to jog again, but was stopped by Eren. He wasn't sure what she meant by that, but at this point, all he wanted from her was to let her know that he wasn't a bad person.

"Wait…I'm a guy who tends to say stupid things, so I'm sorry if I've been a pain to deal with." Eren grasped the back of his head as his eyes averted her gaze, "But, since you just moved here, I know that I would feel a lot better if I knew someone in a new place." Eren took out his phone from his pocket, voice wavering as he said, "My dad thinks that you would feel the same if we exchanged numbers. Oh, and that he thinks I should get your parent's number too. I understand though if you still don't trust me."

Mikasa stared at him with unblinking eyes; but then remembered something, a small chuckle escaping her mouth. "My father told me the same thing. Just the exchanging of phone numbers part I mean." Mikasa was a bit hesitant, but as she stared at Armin who was staring back at her with joy, she felt at ease about the situation. Eren stood still seeing her take out her phone in front of him as he said, "So, you want to do it?"

"Don't say it like that," said Mikasa in an irritated voice, but was blushing a little.

"Sorry…stupid things, remember?"

Mikasa faced the front of her phone towards Eren, revealing the seven digits to him. He hastily dialed the number in as she stood still waiting for him to finish.

"Got it, " he said, "Hold on a sec."

Mikasa heard a small beep from her phone and as she checked to see the notification, an odd feeling rose as she read the text to herself, "Let's start over."

"What do you think?" said Eren.

As he waited for her response, he was caught off guard when he saw Mikasa suddenly smiling at her phone. She was dazzling, and Eren wouldn't realize it just yet how rare it was for him to see that.

"Sure, but I'm not going to forget everything. And as for my parents number, your not getting that," said Mikasa as she put her earphones on and ran.

Eren stood motionless as he saw her run away almost getting the urge to chase after her. But Armin, who was pushing his leg, brought him back to reality. "Oh, thanks Armin, we should get back. Mom is going to start worrying about us." As the two of them headed in the opposite direction that Mikasa went, Eren looked back and relived her face when she smiled._ "You're really complicated, you know that?" _he thought to himself, the corners of his mouth tugging at his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, let me know your concerns or what you think. Thanks for reading! <strong>


	4. Are we?

**WOOO YAY another chapter lol. Hope you like it :). Sorry I was out, but school started back up, had to get things straightened out and what not. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Are we?<p>

"I'm back," said Eren as he walked in with a very hyper Armin rushing past him.

"Eren? Is something wrong, dear?" Carla said as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"N-Nothing's wrong, mom. Why do you ask?" he said taking his shoes off.

"When something is bothering you, you go off and jog in the morning." Carla returned to the kitchen, already making breakfast for Eren, "It's better to talk with me or your father about it, than to run it off. I'm worried that you might get too distracted with your thoughts and end up getting hit by a car or something."

"Mom, the point of running it off is so that I'm not distracted by my thoughts," Eren immediately noticed that he fell for the trap, "I mean, I won't let something like that happen…that is, if something was bothering me." Eren looked away as Carla approached him and pulled his ear causing a slight yelp to escape from his mouth. As he rubbed his ear, she grabbed both of his cheeks softly and spoke with a warm voice, "You're a really stubborn boy. I can tell when you are hurt and I can tell when you are lying."

Eren gently guided her hands away from his cheeks, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

Carla figured that that was all she was going to get from the stubborn boy today. "I'm sure your hungry, come and eat," she paused to notice Armin hovering below her, "and I'm sure your hungry too, huh? I'll give you something extra for looking after Eren." Armin, ecstatic, rushed to his doggie bowl as he waited for his food and reward.

After breakfast and other chores his mother made him do, Eren returned upstairs to his room and lay, face first, on his bed. He felt his phone poking the side of his leg, so he took it out of his pocket and glanced at the time. "It's not even ten yet," he motioned his body around; facing the ceiling, he slowly brought the phone down to his chest. "It already feels like a long day; waking up early, jogging around town, meeting Mikasa…" A sudden jolt of recollection brought Eren straight up from his bed, "Mikasa! Oh yeah, I got her phone number now." He quickly unlocked his phone, seeking the contact information of the girl next door. After a few seconds of hitting the wrong buttons, he found her; _Mikasa Ackerman_, the letters staring back at him with the seven digits alongside it. How something, like a phone number, can make a man almost stop time is unbelievable. Eren smiled, "I wonder if you finished running already. Would it be too desperate if I called you right now?"

Suddenly, his phone's ringtone brought him back to reality as he answered it hastily, "Hello?" No response, but he wasn't planning on hanging up because he knew who it was.

"Eren?"

"Mikasa?"

**Earlier…**

"I'm back," said Mikasa as she took her headphones out of her ears and placed her dirty shoes in the nearby closet.

"Oh Mikasa, your father already left and I'm going to the grocery store. Do you want me to get you anything?" said Mikasa's mother motioning towards her daughter.

"No, I'm fine."

"I left your breakfast on the table," she stopped at the door, almost forgetting what she wanted to say to her, "why don't you ask Eren to show you where the school is?"

Mikasa was halfway to her room when she turned around to face her mother, "Huh? I don't need to, I can find the school on my own."

"I see, well, wash the dishes when you are done and try to find Annie. I know she is hiding around here somewhere, she always hides when you leave the house."

"Okay, mom," Mikasa was already looking forward to being alone in the house and to take a nice quiet shower to wash off her sweat.

"And one more thing," Mikasa's mother poked her head out of the door.

Mikasa stopped, growing irritated at her mother's demands, "Yes, mother."

"When you do get Eren's phone number, ask for his parent's number too and give it to your father and I."

Mikasa's irritation turned into one of embarrassment, as she didn't allow herself to turn around this time, "Sure."

The sound of the door finally closing gave Mikasa the chance to go to her room. However, there was still one thing she had to do before she could take a bath, "Where are you, Annie?" It was silent; the only noises that were being heard were from the cars outside. Mikasa surveyed her room left to right, hoping to see the blonde cat in her field of vision. She was prepared to check the rest of the house, until the shadow of the four-legged feline caught her eye. "Annie!" Mikasa bent down and lunged to her side as she captured her. "Where do you think your going?" Mikasa sat back up as she brought Annie up in front of her, eye to eye, "You still hide from mom and dad, huh?" Annie is a bobtail cat who hides from people she is not comfortable with, but she was still able to join the Ackerman family with Mikasa's help. "Well, mom and dad are gone, so you can have your milk in the kitchen." Mikasa released Annie as she scurried off downstairs.

Closing the door, Mikasa took her shirt off and let it fall to the floor and as her other clothes followed suit, she contemplated how the day would go tomorrow, "Starting over again, new people, new school. I hope it won't end up like before."

The spray of water enclosed her pale skin body, and her black hair dangled downward as she faced against the flow of water. The blissful feeling of warmth allowed her mind to wander, _"When you do get Eren's phone number, ask for his parent's number too…"_ She turned the shower off and grabbed a nearby towel to cover herself with, "If it was just my number, I would be able to deal with anything he decides to do. But I really don't want to have mom and dad mixed up in this. Then again, I don't think he has any ill intentions."

As she entered her room and slipped on a clean pair of shorts and shirt, she picked up her phone to dial the number she didn't plan on using so suddenly; after all, they had just exchanged number a few hours ago. "Maybe I should wait, it would be weird if I just called him all of a sudden," she said as she slowly brought her phone down. Then, a furry feeling brushed across her legs, "Annie, what are you—" The feline jumped straight up as she slapped the phone out of her palm. Her phone had a fluffy strap that was giving to her on her birthday, something that Annie had her eye on since she received it. Mikasa sighed as she bent down to grab it, "Here, this is what you want, right?" Mikasa unhooked the strap and tossed it towards Annie, "Try not to tear it up, okay?"

As Annie jumped on Mikasa's bed, a new toy in her mouth, Mikasa looked down at her phone and noticed that it was ringing. No time to have a late reaction, she quickly placed the phone along her ear.

"Eren?"

"Mikasa?"

Mikasa wasn't prepared, but she figured she would start by saying, "Is this a bad time?"

"N-No, its not. Um, is there something wrong?"

"N-Not really, just, um…" Everything was happening so fast, but she was still able to concentrate on the conversation, "can you give me your parent's phone numbers? My mom wants to know."

"Of course, its…" Eren gave her the digits, and in return she gave him her parent's as well. When they were done, she sighed a bit, loud enough for Eren to hear, "You're relieved?"

"Oh sorry, it's just…"

"Don't worry about it, my parents were gonna start bugging me about that too," said Eren chuckling.

Mikasa finally took the moment to sit down on her bed, but something was odd. She had got what she wanted, so she should have hanged up already; but for some reason, she continued to stay on the phone as she listened to his voice.

"You know our parents could have just done this themselves. It would be a whole lost less awkward, right?"

"Yeah," said Mikasa allowing Eren to speak his mind.

"Oh, and if not's an emergency you can just text me. Though, I probably won't answer the text right away," Eren lied, if it was a text from her, he would answer it in a heartbeat. In truth, he would just much rather hear her voice that read some words on a telephone screen.

"Okay, I'll remember that."

"Same thing if it's my parents, they prefer that you call them. There kind of old, you know?"

A small chuckle arose from Mikasa, but it was not loud enough for Eren to hear it. "My parents are the same, just call them."

"Okay, but seriously, this was all probably unnecessary if our parents just did this, huh? I mean, I don't have a problem with it…unless you do."

"No…I think they were trying to get us to become friends," Mikasa's eyes drifted towards her toes, a similar feeling came upon her. But Eren's next words would completely take her by surprise.

"Are we?"

For a brief moment, neither of them made a sound. Two days, two long, eventful, and dramatic days is what it took to have Eren thinking about the girl he saw at the park and for Mikasa to be flustered whenever he is involved. For some, this happens immediately and for others, it takes much longer; but in just two days, the two of them created a new friendship.

"Yeah, I think so…What about you?" Her parent's constant concern over her in a new city made her seek an ally that would ease their pain. But she didn't need to look far, because he was right next door. She crossed her feet waiting for Eren's response.

"D-Defintely! I mean…" His sudden outburst brought Mikasa's head up like a lightning bolt. As for Eren, he mentally slapped himself for the brash response, "Yes, I'm fine with that if you are."

"Mm," responded Mikasa. A part of her was contemplating whether she would ask him to show her where the school was, but she ultimately decided that she would be able to find it on her own. "I have to go, sorry for bothering you…I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"No bother at all, and I'll see you tomorrow too."

Mikasa placed the phone on her lap as she looked to the side of her bed. "What do you think, Annie, is he going to be a good friend?" Only one eye was shown through Annie's blonde fur, and even that eye couldn't care less about it.

"I think he will, and…I think everything will go smoothly now," said Mikasa as she headed downstairs, finally eating the food that her mom left her with.

Eren stoop up from his bed, a bright smile spread across his face, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be at the school. Let's see what happens there :D. Again, check profile for updates and I'll see ya later.<strong>


	5. Sometimes We Forget

**YAY! Another chapter! Sorry, about how long this one took, so for you patience I made this one pretty long :) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sometimes We Forget<p>

Mikasa has never allowed the chilly weather in the morning to have an effect on her body. The small drops of snow were not helping her either. Her morning runs were evident on how resilient her body was, but today it was different. She was a little nervous, as is always the case when going to a new school. It took a lot of energy to make sure that no one walking near her would notice. Meanwhile, the freezing air blind sided her and forced her body to shake uncontrollably. _Perhaps I should have brought the scarf, _she thought to herself. The sudden rush to get to school early, completely took her mind off of everything else. After all, she thought it would be a good idea to see where everything was from inside the school. When she found the school yesterday, she was hoping to get a more interior look, but realized that it was closed. A lot more secure than her previous school was.

As she walked around the corner, her eyes drifted to the school building that was beginning to take shape in the distance. Shiganshina Middle School, a small school that matched perfectly with the small city. Mikasa didn't think it was necessary to worry about fitting in since it was already the middle of January, and the fact that she was in the eighth grade. Soon, she will be going to high school where new challenges would surely arise, but for now she would focus on getting through the present.

Walking in to the school building, she saw the empty hallways and the green lockers that gave her a familiar feeling. Even with the small collection of dust, it was still a lot nicer than her old school.

"Excuse me," a voice came from her side as she turned around towards the source. "You're a little early today, the janitors still need to clean this hallway, and so can you stand outside for a bit?" By the looks of what the man was wearing, Mikasa figured it was a teacher.

"Um, I'm a new student. I need to find the school office."

The man got a sudden realization, "Oh, you must be Mikasa Ackerman. Sorry, follow me, I'll help you get straightened out."

Mikasa followed him towards a room, presumed to be the office, stopping at the front of a desk.

"Here you go, this is your class schedule…and your books…and your PE clothes…oh, and your locker combination. If there are any questions, feel free to ask any of the teachers. After school, you need to go see the principal. Understand?"

Mikasa held the brunt of the weight on her forearms as she responded to him, "Yes, I understand."

Then, a tall blonde man came out of a nearby room noticing the girl with all the books in her hands, "Hey, Mark, don't let the girl hold all this stuff."

"Oh, Hannes. Sorry, I got carried away. This is good chance though, Mikasa. This is Hannes, he is your first period teacher." Mark walked towards Hannes, still ignoring the heavy books in Mikasa's hands, "Think you show your new student around?"

Hannes sighed as she walked towards Mikasa, grabbing all of the books from her hands, "Come on missy let's go."

Mikasa quickly followed his side, "Um, I can carry those books."

"Don't push yourself, these books are heavy. So, where is your locker," Mikasa showed him the numbers, "Hm, looks like it's in the other wing of the building."

After finding the locker, and placing the books in it, Hannes showed Mikasa each classroom in her schedule. Meanwhile, students were beginning to file in the building, "Looks like school is going to start in a bit." Mikasa followed Hannes closely, a familiar face passing by. _Isn't that the guy at the store? _

"Come on Jean, show us how much money you made this time," said a male student.

"If you guys want to get money like me, then get a job," said Jean smugly.

"You're lucky your uncle owns that store. You're the only the student here who can get a job," said Connie.

As Mikasa began to turn back towards Hannes, another familiar voice came up.

"What are you guys arguing about?"

"Eren, Jean thinks he is better than us," said Connie.

_Eren! _Mikasa immediately turned her head around, not noticing that Hannes had stopped moving.

"Watch out. School hasn't started yet and you're already daydreaming?"

"Sorry," Mikasa rubbed her head a bit as she listened to Hannes.

"Stay out here until I tell you to come in. I want you to introduce yourself to the class, but don't worry, they'll be introducing themselves to you too." Hannes walked in shutting the door behind him, as Mikasa stood patiently outside.

"You seriously piss me off, you know that Eren," said Jean as he walked alongside Connie and Eren.

"If you wouldn't act like the king of the castle, you'd be more fun to hang out with," said Eren.

Mikasa wasn't really sure what came over her sudden reaction to avoid seeing Eren, but she figured it was probably for the best.

"Hey Jean, Eren, you guys want to play some soccer after school? Some of the other guys are gonna play too," said Connie. The three boys walked in the classroom as they took their seats.

"Yeah, I'm down," said Eren.

"I got to check my shift," said Jean trying to remember his work schedule.

"There you go again man," said Connie.

"Sorry if I have more responsible life than you, Mr. I can't find my shorts."

As the two of them were arguing, Eren's mind drifted back to what he was thinking about all morning. _I wonder if she is here already. I mean she probably is here, but in a different class. After all, there was a small chance that she would have the same schedule as me. I'd be lucky if we even shared one class._

The hallways were empty once again, and Mikasa could hear the sounds from the other side of her classroom door. _At least Eren was in the class_, she thought to herself. Then, the classroom noise died down, as only Hannes' voice could be heard.

"Quiet everyone. Connie, Jean, have your argument after class," Hannes cleared his throat as he proceeded, "I know it's a little late in the year, but we have a transfer student joining us."

Some of the students began mumbling to each other, "A new student? The school year is almost half way done…Yeah and we'll be going to high school after this year."

Eren's ears perked up at Hannes' news, a sudden feeling of eagerness flowed through his body. _It has to be her_, he thought to himself.

Hannes motioned his head around towards the door, "Alright come on in."

As the classroom door opened up, the entire class saw the raven-haired girl walk slowly towards the front. Some of the girls had their mouths a little opened by the sudden glow that Mikasa presented. While some of the boys, grew a little flustered at the sight.

"Mikasa," whispered Eren as was trying to keep his composure.

"Go ahead," said Hannes giving the signal for Mikasa to start introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Mikasa Ackerman."

Hannes spoke up once again, "I want each of you to introduce yourselves and don't joke around…Connie."

Eren's leg would not stop jittering as he waited for his turn to introduce himself. When it finally was, he stood up from his chair looking straight at Mikasa eyes, making sure that she saw him, "I'm Eren Jaeger, and it's nice to meet you…Mikasa Ackerman." Mikasa returned his gaze as she nodded happily.

"Okay, treat her well and keep your hands to your self boys. Especially you Jean, stop drooling," said Hannes, "

It was lunchtime, and Eren was having a serious problem. He really wanted to talk to Mikasa, but the other students always surrounded her. While eavesdropping on the conversation around her, he knew this would be the only time he would get to see her, because first period was the only class they shared. It was also unfortunate that he sat far away from her in that class and to make matters worse, an annoying horse was getting in the way.

"That was the girl I met in the store, what are the odds," said Jean staring at said girl.

"She is something else, even the girls are all over her," said Connie.

Eren took a bite out of his sandwich as he tried to ignore their conversation.

"Hey Eren, what do you think about the new girl," said Connie.

"What are you asking him for Connie? He doesn't care about girls, remember what happened with Christa?"

"Shut up Jean, I remember what you said to her. How did it go again…oh yeah, 'I-I'll just give you the change, don't worry about it' something like that," Eren smirked as Connie laughed at his impression of Jean.

A sudden realization clicked for Jean, "Ah! You were at the store too, I forgot about that. You got in the way, man."

"I didn't get in the way of anything," said Eren.

Connie grabbed both of their soldiers, "Wait, so Eren was there too? I guess the two of you have met Mikasa before anyone else did."

_Actually, I met her before Jean, kind of, _Eren said to himself as he walked away from the two of them, losing interest in their conversation.

"Eren, where are you going?" said Connie.

"Restroom," said Eren not looking back.

Things were relatively the same a few days later, some students were still surrounding Mikasa and Eren could not find an opening to talk to his neighbor. Even after school, he couldn't find the opportunity because she was either doing something school related, or she was being dragged to go somewhere with some of the girls in their class. For Eren, it felt like their encounter this past weekend, never happened.

Then, one day at lunchtime, as Eren was walking towards the cafeteria, he saw Mikasa sitting by herself on one of the outdoor benches. She was eating her lunch in the cold air, but it didn't seemed like any of that fazed her. He didn't let it bother him, however, because he was rather happy to finally get the chance to talk to her.

"Mikasa?" said Eren approaching Mikasa cautiously.

Mikasa took her focus away from the food and towards Eren, "Eren, how are you?"

"How am I? Uh, okay I guess. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Mikasa returned to her lunch, chewing on the rice before her.

"Can I sit down?"

Mikasa moved to the side, signaling to him that it was okay.

As Eren plopped down next to her, a slight shiver rose from his body, "Are you sure you want to eat out here?"

"I'm almost done and it's not that bad."

Eren wasn't sure, but he knew something wrong. "You were pretty popular earlier this week, it seemed like everyone wanted to be your friend."

Mikasa continued to nibble at her food, only nodding at his statement.

"So…what happened?" Eren thought that it was none of his business, but he figured if Mikasa had gotten hurt, then his parents would never let him hear the end of it. After all, Mikasa and Eren's parents were pretty much buddies and they would probably tell each other everything. "I mean, where is everybody at?"

"I don't know, I guess there in the cafeteria. It is lunchtime."

"I know that, but I thought that you would be with them."

"Nope." Eren was getting a little irritated at Mikasa's responses; he was starting to remember again how complicated this girl was.

Noticing that she wasn't getting the hint, Eren decided to be more direct, "Did you get in a fight with any of them?"

Mikasa finally finished her lunch as she wiped her mouth with the napkin in her pocket. Eren was beginning to think that he was sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

Mikasa stood up and walked towards a nearby trash can as she cleared her throat, "They just sort of stopped hanging around me."

"They stopped?"

"I didn't really notice at first, but the number of people around me just diminished, and then there was no one."

Eren was still unsure of what to make of this, so he let her finish. "I'm not really surprised though, this happens frequently when I'm around people."

"You mean people start shying away from you?"

"Yeah, something like that." Eren felt a little relieved at the situation, mostly because the other guys didn't do anything and because she wasn't getting in any kind of argument with the girls. If it had been the latter, he would have steered clear from that situation.

Mikasa noticed Eren's sighing, "You're happy that I'm alone?"

Eren staggered a bit as he stood up from the bench, "No! I'm sorry, I was thinking of something else." He dusted off some frost from his pants as he continued, "I'm sure its nothing, though. They will be talking to you again, just like before." His voice was a little saddened at his last remark.

The bell rang for the next class period to start. "I'll see you later, Mikasa," said Eren as he turned towards the school building. Mikasa nodded as they both went their separate ways.

The next week at school, Eren figured that the other students would swarm Mikasa again. But he noticed that some of the girls who talked to Mikasa earlier on, were not with her. Seeing as how Mikasa would give him an answer that he wouldn't understand, he decided to confront these girls. "Excuse me, but don't you guys hang out with Mikasa?"

"Mikasa? Oh, well, we use too, but…" The girl turned her head towards another student next to her, "She was a little too brooding sometimes."

Another girl chimed in, "We were trying to get to know her, but she always had this somber attitude when she talked with us. It was kind of scary."

_What the hell does that mean? _Eren thought to himself as he excused himself from the girls. At lunch, Eren sat down with Jean and Connie, both of them talking about soccer.

"I'm telling you it was a great game," said Connie.

"I'll check it out later, " said Jean munching on his food.

"Yeah, those kinds of games make you want to play, but the snow is covering the field right now," said Connie looking at the window.

Eren scanned the cafeteria, no sight of Mikasa anywhere, _is she outside again?_

"Hey, Eren, you there?" Connie taped Eren's shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry…hey, you think that Mikasa is unavoidable?" said Eren.

"Huh? What's with this all of a sudden?" said Connie.

Jean interrupted the two of them, "Not you too, all the other guys said the same thing. I even overheard some of them saying that she is kind of scary. It kind of ticked me off."

Connie doubted Jean's assumption, "Right, but you haven't talked to her, so you wouldn't know."

"I am going to talk to her soon, just waiting for the right moment."

With that, Eren got up from his seat and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Where the hell is he going?" said Jean.

Eren walked hastily to the bench where she saw Mikasa last time, but when he got there, she was missing. There wasn't much time before the next class started, so he went back inside the building and started running.

"Hey, Eren! No running in the halls!" yelled Hannes.

"I'm sorry Hannes, but it's important. I'll apologize properly later!"

Eren zipped up the stairs, leaving Hannes behind, "Geez."

On the second floor, Eren briefly stopped as he mumbled to himself, "I'm doing this for you, the least you can do is show yourself." Just then, Eren looked out the window, and on the slope leading to the soccer field, he saw the familiar black hair and red scarf clearly. She was sitting there, alone, with the white snow around her.

"Thank you for the meal," said Mikasa as she wiped her mouth with the napkin in her pocket. Just as she was about to walk back toward the school building, she was meet with a pair of concerned green eyes. "Eren, what are you doing here?"

Eren calmed his breathing, "I-I just want you to know."

Mikasa waited patiently as she figured Eren was going to say something profound.

"That you don't have to worry about them, you'll get a chance to make more friends, better friends."

Mikasa had a quizzical look as she responded, "Um, thank you, but it's not really that big a deal."

"What are you talking about? Don't you want to meet someone new and have a friend you can talk to?"

"But, I already have a friend," Mikasa drifter her eyes away from Eren.

"Who?"

"…You."

Eren's eyes widened, as a thump sound rose from his chest at the unexpected response.

"Did you already forget?" said Mikasa. At that moment, Eren recollected the conversation they had over the phone, _I'm such an idiot._

Eren brought his hands up to his forehead, covering his eyes, "Sorry, I forgot about that. When I saw you with all those people, it sort of left my mind."

Eren smiled, still covering his eyes, as Mikasa, who was still facing away, reassured his concern, "I didn't forget, and you don't have to worry about meeting new people here. It would be pointless, because the school year is almost done."

"Yeah, I see what you mean, so even if you don't make any other friends here…I'll gladly be your only one," said Eren bringing his hand down revealing his bright smile

A small smile tugged at Mikasa's lips when she heard that. She brought her head back up towards Eren, their eyes in line with one another. What happened next, completely got each of them flustered. Mikasa saw his green eyes being highlighted by the background of the white snow, and his smile brought about an odd feeling in her chest. Eren thought he saw a red tint skate across Mikasa' check, but decided not to ruin this moment by over thinking it. The bell rang, soon afterwards, as both young teens snapped out of their daze.

"Next class is starting, I better go," said Mikasa, "thank you, Eren."

As she proceeded to walk back to class, Eren halted her, "After school, do you want to walk home together?"

* * *

><p><strong>Before you leave! I have a question if anyone can answer, when writing multiple dialogues from multiple characters (more than two, characters are side characters in the background) at once, is it best to separate them into separate quotation marks (this would also need to be addressed who said what) or put them together in one quotation mark. Sorry for the trouble, Google is giving me different answers ha. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and check my profile for updates! See ya later.<strong>


	6. Which One?

**Yay, chapter 6 is here! Hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

><p>Which One?<p>

Eren stood just outside of the school premises with his back against a nearby wall. The freezing air was persuading him to go home already, as he played with the tiny sheet of snow between his feet. As student after student passed by him, jitters skated across his body waiting for the arrival of one Mikasa Ackerman.

"_After school, do you want to walk home together?"_

_Mikasa slowly turned, thinking about Eren's proposal, "…Um."_

"_I mean…we live next door to each other. We'll be bound to walk next to each other sooner or later anyways," he said._

_Mikasa thought for a moment, but ultimately agreed with Eren's case, "I suppose you have a point…okay then."_

Eren picked up his backpack that was beginning to slant down the side of his shoulder, as he thought about that conversation. "This is not a big deal," mumbling to himself, "it's like we are walking in the same direction." Suddenly, Jean and Connie approached him.

"Eren? Why are you still here?" said Connie.

"You're usually the first one to leave the school, not even waiting for us," said Jean.

Connie, all of a sudden, thought he had figured out Eren's reason, "Oh, so you decided to wait for us today? You're a good friend Eren."

Eren moved away from the wall, "You guys already cleaned up the classroom?" It was their turn for cleaning duty, and normally, Connie would make any task much longer and complicated than it needed to be. Because of that, Eren figured that he had been standing here for quiet a while.

"Yeah, I told Connie to just focus on one corner of the room. It worked itself out," said Jean.

"I'm not an idiot," said Connie.

"I didn't say you were, you just end up making a mess of things sometimes. Remember what happened with the arts & crafts?"

"Yeah…I wasn't at the top of my game that day."

Jean sighed, already looking forward to going home, "So Eren, let's go man."

"Ah, sorry, I'm actually waiting…" he quickly thought of a white lie, "for my dad, he was going to give me a ride today."

Connie felt jubilant, "Sweet! You think your father can give us a ride home too?"

"Uh…actually, we were going to go somewhere else."

"Oh for real? Well, maybe next time," said Connie. As the two of them walked away, Eren could hear their distant voices.

"I knew he wasn't waiting for us," said Jean. "Aw, is someone a little sad," said Connie.

Eren neglected any further talks between the two of them, not noticing the raven-haired girl behind him.

"Eren?" _He's still here, _she thought to herself.

Eren nearly jumped out of his clothes as he quickly turned around, "Mikasa! When did you get here?"

"I just got out, sorry it took a while. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go home."

The two of them walked side by side; the sounds of cars passing by didn't faze them from their own little world. They were the only students within the vicinity, and it made nearby adults look on in curiosity. Eren noticed this, and found it even more difficult to strike up a conversation. Mikasa, meanwhile, momentarily took her eyes away from her surroundings, bringing them upward. She noticed the change of hue in the sky, "I must have kept you waiting a long time. You should have just gone home without me."

"Yeah, it probably would have been best to just text you, but I didn't want to interrupt whatever it was you were doing in there," said Eren.

"Oh, I almost forgot I had your number. If it happens again I'll text you to leave without me," Mikasa averted her gaze back down from the sky.

_Eh, really? _He thought to himself. Eren, however, decided not to make a big deal of it, "Anyways, why were you in there so long?"

"I was speaking with Hannes, and he told me that there was a test coming up." Eren almost forgot about the test as Mikasa continued, "He thought it wasn't fair for me to take the test since I just transferred in."

"Yeah, that makes sense. So, you're going to take the test another day?"

"No, I'm going to take it with the rest of the class."

Eren's eyebrows rose up, "Why? Hannes said it would be unfair, right?"

"It's not a problem for me, the subject is the same as my last school. I told him that and he said 'okay, well let me at least tell you about some of the specific material.' So, that's why I was there for a while." Mikasa's unnerving confidence astounded Eren; it almost made him feel pathetic.

"I see. Still, there might be other things you don't know. I can help you study for a bit."

Eren wasn't sure if it was the cold or he that caused his cheeks to form a slight shade of red, but he didn't give it too much thought.

Mikasa pondered about Eren's offer until she decided, "No, I think I'll be fine on my own. Besides, I see you losing your focus during class."

Eren was a little taken a back, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm surprised the teachers haven't noticed you dozing off," Mikasa said with a stoic face.

"I don't do that all the time," said Eren, a little angry at Mikasa's assumptions. Still, Eren was also a little happy to learn that Mikasa had been watching him during class. He was feeling nervous before, but now, he really felt comfortable to talk to her about a lot of things.

"By the way, what are you going to do after middle school?" he said.

"Go home like always," she said.

"No, I mean have you decided on which high school you want to go to? I know your still new around here, but since the school year is going to end soon, you should probably start picking one."

Mikasa was unaware of the importance of choosing a new high school, "So there is more than one high school around here? I don't think it matters, does it?"

As the two of them turned the corner, a clearing opened up with little to no buildings surrounding them. It seemed as though the two of them were taking the long route back home; and even though Mikasa noticed this, she didn't mind it at all. In fact, she quiet liked the view; it reminded her of jogging the other day and the thin blanket of white snow made it even more appealing.

Eren snapped her out of her thoughts, "Kind of, there are three of them." Mikasa turned her focus towards him as she listened intently.

"Rubeus High School, its mostly a technical school. They pretty much guarantee you a job after you graduate. Most people end up going there, because of the security."

"It makes sense, I would feel a lot less stressful knowing that," said Mikasa.

"The other one is Viridis High School, they are the upper echelon school of not just Shiganshina, but pretty much the entire region."

"Why is that?"

"Well, aside from the wealth that the school has, their graduates end up becoming CEO's, managers, even Presidents."

Mikasa was a little shocked to hear such a school existed, "Almost seems unreal."

Eren turned to face her, "But it's not easy to get in; you need to be wealthy or have great connections. If you don't have either, then you might get in if your grades are outstanding, but its highly unlikely."

"I see, so what's the third school?" Neither of the two schools mentioned so far, really stood out for Mikasa. Even though both had their merits, she was still not sure about them. Suddenly, Eren jumped in front of her, taking her by surprise. His gleeful face was unexpected.

"The third one is Caeruleum High School, that's the one I'm going to," he said.

She stood still in front of him, hoping to find a reason why, "How come?"

"Well, from the outside it doesn't seem like much, in fact it doesn't have any special perks." Mikasa was already thinking that this school would be no different. "But, the people there are hard workers, and they are more prepared to face the real world than anybody."

_Real world, huh, _she thought to herself. Mikasa began walking again as Eren followed her. He wasn't sure, but he felt like something was bothering her and just when he was about to question it, she interrupted. "So, the real reason you want to go to Caeruleum, is because you can't go to Viridis," she said with a slight grin.

"No way! That's not true at all," said Eren with an irritant voice, "there is no way I will ever go there. Mikasa, are you listening to me?"

Her pace quickened as he tried to convince her, neither of them slowing down.

Several minutes later, they arrived at their respected homes; Mikasa was already heading inside, "I enjoyed the conversation, I'll think about those schools a little more. Thanks for the walk home, and again, I'm sorry for making you wait."

"I told you its fine," said Eren waving her off. As Mikasa nodded and turned around, he felt the need to stop her; there was more he wanted to say, "Wait, there is actually another reason why I want to go to that school." She looked back at him, not expecting another reason for his admiration of that school. "You see…there is someone I look up to that went there. And I know that person came back."

Like before, another odd feeling caused Mikasa's chest to tighten, but this one was different. It forced her to ask, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I didn't want to leave anything out, and…" Involuntarily, Mikasa held her breath as he continued; "I'm trying to tell you that my grades is not the reason for that." Eren crossed his arms, hoping that Mikasa would finally get the point.

_This boy is stubborn, _she thought to herself as a small chuckle left her mouth. That odd feeling disappeared as she waved him off to go home.

"Let's do this again tomorrow," said Eren. Mikasa replied with only a nod as she went inside and closed the door behind her.

The test had come and gone, and today, the students would either cry or laugh and their efforts.

"Oh man, that was super close, I've never been close to pissing my pants before today," said Connie.

"Yeah, good job getting one point above average," Jean said sarcastically.

Connie grabbed Jean's test out of his hands in anger, "What did you get, part-time worker." A few seconds later, Connie brought his head down in shame, tossing the paper in the air.

"Hey, be careful man. If I show my uncle, he might give me a raise," said Jean clutching the test.

"You're so lucky, forget you…Eren what did you get?" Connie was trying effortlessly to glance at Eren's test score.

"Oh, I got an 85."

"Really? That's five points better than Jean," said Connie who all of a sudden felt better.

"Tch, whatever," said Jean putting his test in his backpack. Then, he gave his input on Eren's score with a scowling face, "Don't you usually get higher scores than that? Did you lose your focus by sleeping again?"

"Oh yeah, you do that a lot Eren," said Connie.

_Eh, they noticed that too, _he thought to himself. "No, I just wasn't feeling it, I guess." There was actually a reason for that, but it was best that no one knew that Mikasa was living next door to him. In actuality, he couldn't study at all the night before, because of her cat meowing outside the window. Because of that, Armin felt the need to bark uncontrollably back at her. Eren, tried to get Mikasa's attention, but she was wearing her headphones the whole time. "Mikasa and Annie, what a pair," mumbled Eren.

"What was that Eren?" said Connie snapping Eren out of his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing."

The three boys suddenly overheard the nearby girls talking. "Mikasa, you are so smart!" "Yeah you got a perfect score plus extra credit for fixing a question! Nobody has ever done that, you have to study with us next time." Multiple girls crowded Mikasa, hoping to get a taste of her intelligence.

"T-Thank you," said Mikasa, who was beginning to blush a bit.

"Hey, did you hear that? Mikasa sure is amazing, she has only been here a few weeks and is already at the top," said Connie.

"She is definitely worthy for Jean Kirchstein," said Jean smirking.

"No, no, don't ever say that again," said Connie.

Meanwhile, Eren looked on figuring out how she could've studied with that entire racket last night.

The bell rang hours later as students prepared to leave for home. Ever since that day, Mikasa would see Eren waiting for her just outside of the school. And each time, he had to think of an excuse for why he was standing there to Jean and Connie. Mikasa thought that some of his excuses were funny, while others were pretty creative, so she was looking forward to hearing what he would say today. As she gathered her things and moved toward the exit, Hannes approached behind her, grabbing her shoulder. "Mikasa, can you come with me to the office."

"Oh, okay…um, is it going to take long?"

"Hm, I would think so. It's something important, afterall," said Hannes who began walking toward the office.

Mikasa looked back for a moment and decided that she didn't want Eren to suffer again. She took out her phone from the small pocket of her backpack to send a text message to him. _Eren, I have to do something and it will take a while, so just go on home without me. _

Eren continued to wait patiently, but suddenly found his side pants pocket ringing. Looking at the screen, a sudden feeling of euphoria enveloped him. It was the first time he got a text from Mikasa. Without wasting another second, he looked at the message she sent him and then, felt his euphoria die down. "Well, at least she remembered that she had my phone number." Eren sent her a quick text, _Okay then, I'll see ya tmrw. Let me know what you had to do, I'm curios lol. _With that, Eren closed his phone and began walking home.

Mikasa felt her phone vibrate and figured it was Eren. But before she could even think about opening her phone, she noticed that she was already at the office, with Hannes opening the door for her. "Come on in, Mikasa." She decided to look at it later.

Hannes sat in his desk, while Mikasa sat in nearby chair, waiting to hear the reason why she was here.

"The principal thought it would be a good idea that I tell you this since I'm your homeroom teacher, and because I'm the only teacher you talk to outside of class."

"Talk to me about what?" Mikasa allowed her hands to lie daintily on her lap.

"Have you thought about which high school you want to attend?"

"A little, why?"

"The principal and I think its best…that you go to Viridis High School."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOoo Mikasa, which one. By the way, those high school names are in latin~I think lol. I think one chapter a week is good, there might be times I'll put more than one, but I think that's a good schedule for now lol. Thanks for reading, guys! See ya later! Check profile for updates!<strong>


	7. What Can I Add

**Here is your reward for your patience, Chapter 7! This is a nice long chapter, so get comfortable, drink some tea, and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>What Can I Add<p>

School had long since ended when Mikasa walked down the usual street on the way home. At this point, some of the storeowners found it normal that she was the only student around this late in the day, but it didn't bother her. Not even the sounds around her could take her mind off of her recent conversation with Hannes.

"The principal and I think its best…that you go to Viridis High school."

Mikasa stared at him with unblinking eyes, questioning why this was being brought up, "I'm not sure where this is coming from, and I've only just recently heard about the high schools."

Hannes stood up from his desk, "So you know about the choice you have to make. Then you must know why Viridis is a great choice."

She took her eyes away from him, almost as if she was seeking help, "But I—"

"I know it's unfair to have you make a decision so soon," he said interrupting her, "but you did come here late in the school year and it is an important decision that will affect your life."

She began twiddling with her thumbs as she asked him, "Did you have to make such a decision?"

He thought for moment, organizing his thoughts, and responded, "Well, I lived in Shiganshina for most of my life, and that included my time being a student." He walked towards his window as he was recollecting his past, "I chose Rubeus High School; my father wanted me too, and others thought it was the most obvious choice." Mikasa looked on at the man as he continued, "Who wouldn't want to have a job lined up right after you're done with school. It just makes the stress go away."

"So, you did what others told you?" she said.

Expecting a harsh response, Mikasa was surprised to hear Hannes laugh at her comment, "I guess that's one reason, but it's not the only one." He pulled out his chair as he sat back down to lean back on it, "I was going to pick that school anyways. I chose it, because it had the tools I needed to be a teacher."

"I see," said Mikasa feeling a little more relaxed than earlier.

"So, enough about me," Hannes leaned on to the desk, grasping his hands together, "the reason the principal, and myself, think you should go is because you have outstanding marks on your assignments, and from the transcript I've seen from your previous school, it's not a fluke."

"Well, my last school made it easy for me to focus on my work, but I'm aware that good grades alone is not a guarantee to get accepted."

"Yes, but there is a small chance. And if you are giving such a chance, why not take it?"

Mikasa was still not sure, "Aside from who gets in and who doesn't, I really don't know much else about the school."

Hannes responded, hoping to comfort the girl, "You have nothing to lose, do some research on it, and think about. But not too long, because the sooner you decide, the more I can do to help you. I might even help you get an interview."

The possibility of going to Viridis seemed more and more likely, and no longer an impossible vision. There was a chance, though small, that she could get in. Mikasa stood up from her chair, understanding Hannes request, "O-Okay, I'll do that…thank you, Mr. Hannes."

"Of course," Hannes walked towards the door to open it for her, "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved him goodbye, hoping that she would give him an answer by then.

The street was beginning to pack up, as Mikasa continued to walk towards her home still entranced by her thoughts, _Even in a different city, more problems arise._

She sighed, while walking passed the stores around her, as she allowed her mind to wander, _what would Eren think about this? I know he hates Viridis, so he might start hating me as well._

The thought of Eren hating her brought upon a small wave of depression. She had made a friend that was also her neighbor, and she didn't want to lose that. How quickly she met someone like him in a new place, astounded her. And as she was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice that she was no longer on the business street, and was now approaching oncoming traffic. _I guess I shouldn't tell him yet, but I could use some help. _The noise of an oncoming vehicle shook her out of her thoughts; she was standing in the middle of the street. She froze, staring at the car's headlights, as they grew brighter and brighter, while each second passed by slower and slower. It was far too late for any part of her body to react. _Somebody…._

"Mikasa!" Eren catapulted as he grabbed her and landed on the other side of the road. As soon as they were safe, he sat up to hastily check on her, "Mikasa, are you all right?"

She sat up slowly, making sure that nothing was wrong. "I-I'm fine," her eyes drifted to Eren's arms, "Y-You're bleeding! You need to go to the hospital!"

"It's just a scratch, don't worry about," he said as he wiped off the blood with his shirt.

"It's not just a scratch! You need to get it checked now," she said.

"I told you it's fine. More importantly, what the hell were you doing! Do you not look where you're walking? I know you haven't lived here long, but you have to be careful."

She looked down, realizing that she had almost got them both killed. "I-I'm sorry, Eren…I'm really sorry," her eyes were starting to water, "please don't hate me."

Eren was a little surprised at her last remark, "Hate you? I'm not going to hate you over this, Mikasa." He stood up slowly, stretching his back and then helping her back up to her feet, "Just, don't do that again."

Some onlookers passing by ran up to check on the two teenagers, "Are you guys all right? We can call an ambulance."

Eren quickly waved them off, "Uh, no its okay, we are fine."

"Eren," Mikasa's tone was a little soft, she wanted him to go to the hospital.

Eren whispered to Mikasa, "It's fine."

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yeah, its okay, thanks though," said Eren.

"Alright then, be careful next time." As the people walked away, Eren and Mikasa headed towards a nearby bench.

"T-Thank you, Eren, I don't know how else to repay you," said Mikasa.

"You don't need to that," said Eren.

The two of them sat down, Eren was still wiping the blood off of his arm. Mikasa, seeing this, grabbed a handkerchief from her bag and began wiping the blood from his arms.

"H-Hey, I told you, you don't have to do anything," Eren blushed a little, not expecting this from her.

"Please, at least let me do this," she said as he relented.

He sat there patiently and every time she wiped down his arm, his blush would deepen; it was enough to make him avoid any kind of eye contact with her. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke up, "I thought you had already gone home."

"I-I was reading some comics at the bookstore over there. The new issue of my favorite comic was out." Eren felt a little guilty, because that wasn't the real reason he had not gone home yet. Truthfully, on his way back home, he was debating whether he should have just waited for Mikasa even though she told him to leave. Ultimately, he decided to walk around the stores waiting for Mikasa to show up; and after the awkwardness resonating from the store owners, he finally decided to go home. That was until he saw her walking towards the busy street.

"I see, I suppose it's a good thing you didn't," said Mikasa as she finished cleaning his arm, "done."

"Thanks." As Mikasa tossed the handkerchief in the trash, the two walked back home. And on the way back, Eren wanted to change the subject, "So, what were you doing this time at school?"

Mikasa was hesitant to tell him anything at first, but after their recent brush with death, that feeling had already went away, "Hannes wanted to talk to me about which high school I was going to join."

Eren wasn't expecting that, "Really? So, you've decided already?"

"No, I'm still not sure; but Hannes, and the principal, think I should go to Viridis High School. Hannes thinks I have a chance," she said. Mikasa peeked at Eren, waiting to see any kind of reaction from him.

"Wow, I guess you have an important decision to make," he said nonchalantly.

She wasn't sure why, but she felt a little hurt at his simple response, "Yeah."

The two of them finally reached their respective homes, but before they parted, Eren spoke up, "Mikasa." He really wanted to say more about her decision to choose a school, but he soon felt it wasn't a good idea to get involved with her decision.

"What is it?" said Mikasa.

"A-Ah…Nevermind, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he waved goodbye as she returned the gesture.

Later that day, Mikasa had done all the research she could do on the Internet about Viridis High School. They all pretty much said the same thing: top school in the region, fortune 500 companies born here, the best go here. It was starting to sound like a broken record to her; but still, the atmosphere at a place like that would probably be out of this world. Annie walked across Mikasa's legs as she rubbed her back in return. With all this researching, she figured she needed a break.

"Mikasa! Dinner is ready," said Mikasa's mother. _Great timing, _Mikasa thought to herself. After she stretched her body, she walked downstairs, Annie following behind her, where both of her parents had already begun eating.

"Do you have a lot of homework today Mikasa? You've been up in your room since you got back from school," said her mother.

Mikasa pulled up a sit and began eating, "No, I'm just doing some research."

"Research on what? Oh, sorry Annie," her mother almost forgot to feed Annie.

"About Virids High School."

"What's that?" her mother was not aware of such a school.

However, Mikasa's father knew about such a place, "Viridis? That school is something else. Are you interested in going there?"

"Eh, dad, you know about it?"

"Grisha told me about it. I asked him where he went to school one day, and he said he went to Viridis." _Eren's father, _thought Mikasa. Eren and Hannes had both said that it's nearly impossible, so Grisha must be an important person, Mikasa figured. "I was surprised to hear that such a school existed, and now he is trying to get Eren to go."

"Eren? But he wants to go to Caeruleum," said Mikasa, surprised to hear that.

"That's what Grisha told me too, but I guess he just wants the best for him. I think so too, so I'd be really happy if you decided to go there too, but it's pretty difficult to get in."

Mikasa placed her fork down, "Well, one of my teachers believes I can get it. He said my grades might give me a chance."

Her father stopped chewing, "Eh, really? It's settled then, you should definitely go for it. Your mother and I will help you as much as you can."

"Wait a second, dear, Mikasa is still not sure about. Are you?"

"No, I'm still thinking it over."

"Right, don't let anyone force you to go. Choose wherever you want to go, right honey?" said Mikasa's mother staring at her mother.

"Uh, yeah, sorry sweetie I went a little overboard," her father said with an apologetic face. "But if you still want to know more, I think talking with Grisha will help a lot. After all, he is the only one we know of that went there." Mikasa nodded in agreement as she returned to her meal.

Upstairs in her room, Mikasa lied on her bed as she twirled her phone around her fingers. She was contemplating whether to text Eren now, or to just call his father tomorrow. It didn't help her decision when Annie decided to choose Mikasa's stomach as her new sleeping arrangement. But she didn't mind, and soon decided to text Eren first:

Mikasa:_ Hey r u busy?_

Eren was in the middle of watching TV when he got Mikasa's message. The alert on his screen made him sit up straight as he calmly responded:

Eren:_ Not at all, what's up?_

Mikasa:_ I was wondering if I could talk to your father about something._

Eren:_ Is it about Viridis?_

Mikasa: _Yeah, my father told me he went to Viridis and I want to hear his experience there._

Eren had not responded for a while after that, and Mikasa was beginning to regret asking him first. Maybe it would have been best to just call Grisha privately. Suddenly, her phone pinged.

Eren: _Yeah its fine, he said he could talk to you tmrw._

She was relieved to see his response.

Mikasa: _Sounds good, I'll see him tmrw. Thank you._

Eren: _No problem :)_

Eren got up from the couch and started walking up to his room, but not before reminding his father, "I'll bring her by right after school."

Grisha nodded in agreement as Eren left to his room, planning to sleep early for today.

The next day after school, the two young teenagers walked side by side as they were getting ever so closer to Eren's house. There wasn't much conversation between the two of them on the walk back, as neither of them really didn't know what to say. Eren figured that Mikasa had a lot of things on her mind, most of which would be directed at his father. While Mikasa, on the other hand, thinks that Eren doesn't want to hear anymore about Viridis. But after the longevity of unspoken words, Eren's house finally came into view.

"We're here…come on in, my dad's waiting," said Eren intentionally walking ahead of her. She followed him inside, and as she took her shoes off, she realized that this was the second time she's been in here. The smell was different than last time, it was homier and when she breathed it in, she felt her whole body relax.

"It's the plants," said Grisha to a surprised Mikasa.

"M-Mr. Jaeger, e-excuse me?"

"The plants, they bring in a lot of oxygen that relieve stress. It's always nice to have a few around in your house," said Grisha smiling at the girl.

Eren poked his head out of the kitchen, "This is more than a few dad."

Grisha chuckled at his sons remark, "I suppose, but if your mother is okay with it, then it's fine." He turned back to Mikasa, "Come, Mikasa, I believe you wanted to speak to me about something." He guided Mikasa to the living room where she picked a comfortable chair to sit on.

When the two were comfortable, Eren approached them with some tea and set them on the table in front of them. "Here, it's hot so be careful. I'm going to head out for a bit with Armin, he needs to go outside anyways."

"Eren, you don't have to leave, I'm sure Mikasa doesn't mind…do you, Mikasa?" said Grisha.

Mikasa stared at Eren deeply as if she was hoping he would stay, "I don't mind."

"It's alright, I probably have nothing to add anyways," Eren slipped his shoes as he waited for Armin, "come on Armin. Dad, tell mom I'll be back soon." With that Eren left, not waiting to hear another word from either of them.

_But you do have something to add, _Mikasa thought to herself.

"That boy…sorry, Mikasa," said Grisha as picked up the cup of tea in front of him. "So, you want to know about my time in Viridis."

Mikasa mimicked his actions, "Yes, but first of all, how did you get in? Are you really rich? Or are you related to royalty?"

Grisha chuckled at the girl's assumptions, "Well, I make good money, and I don't believe I am royalty."

"Then, how did you get in?"

"I suppose it was my grades that got me in." Mikasa couldn't help but notice that his tone faded a bit. "Well, to be honest, I'm still surprised I got in. I applied like my teachers told me to, and one day I got a letter telling me I got accepted. It was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up, so I went." A long sigh escaped his mouth, "Though it's strange, because since then, I have been the only one who got in based on my grades and without any ties to wealth or royalty."

Seeing as how that was all Grisha knew about that, Mikasa changed the subject, "So, how was your school life there?" She really wanted to know if her research on the inner working of the school was true.

"Well, everything about it was extraordinary; the classes, the equipment, the overall environment was very high class."

"You probably felt out of place then right?"

"At first, of course. But later on it became natural, I assimilated into the school just like everyone else."

"It seems unthinkable that such a school would be perfect."

"I wouldn't say its perfect at all."

Mikasa placed her cup down, intrigued to know that this school had a flaw, "What do you mean?"

Grisha took a sip before responding, "Virids is the best institution, but because of the constant demand for superiority, it is not a place to have great memories."

Meanwhile, Eren was breathing heavily as Armin circled around him. The two of them ran around the block, along a couple of streets, and several times around the park before stopping. "What am I doing," said Eren glancing at his blonde terrier, "you don't think this is stupid do you?" Armin responded with a panting sound as is tail wagged furiously. "Of course you don't, as long as you're outside the house you don't care, good boy," said Eren petting him. Still, the feeling was gnawing at Eren, because even though he didn't like Viridis, he could've at least stayed for Mikasa's sake. It was rather immature of him to abandon his friend like that.

Eren motioned to a nearby bench, with Armin in tow as the two sat down to gather their breaths. What can he say that would help Mikasa with her situation; would she even want to hear it in the first place? If there were anything he could do, it would be to persuade her not to choose Viridis, because it unsettled him to no end. He didn't want to have his friend, the girl she met that day in this park, to go to a school like that. "Oh man, I'm acting like a kid again," mumbled Eren. "I shouldn't be thinking like that. Mikasa should go where she wants too, especially if it will make her life much better." Eren stood back up facing Armin eye to eye, "Race you home."

"Memories," said Mikasa.

"Yes, you see I never really made any friends there, in fact no one did. People were only together, because of the connections they could use in the future. Everyone had a business mindset."

"So, why do you want Eren to go?" The sudden question surprised Grisha as he placed his cup down on the table.

"How do you know about that?"

"My father told me," Mikasa was careful to keep her tone respectful.

"Ah, yes, I remember telling him now," said Grisha taking his glasses off to wipe the frames, "it doesn't matter anymore, though, Eren is determined to go to Caeruleum." Putting his glasses back on, he figured he would give his assumption of Eren's decision, "He has many reasons why he chose Caeruleum, but I think it's because he feels that Viridis will only cage him in. I suppose he likes to be free, just like his mother."

Mikasa recollected his conversation with Eren. When he talked about Caelereum, it was with high spirits and she liked seeing him when he was happy.

"Like his mother, huh."

A small smile formed on Grisha's lips "I guess if it wasn't for Caeruleum, I wouldn't have met the love of my life."

"Eh, Mrs. Jaeger went to Caelereum?"

Grisha nodded, "I met her on a joint field trip with the other two schools. I think if I had decided to go to Caeruleum, I would have made more memories with Carla."

Suddenly, the sound of the door unlocking perked Mikasa's ears. It was Carla who had came back from work, "Oh, Mikasa, how are you?"

Mikasa stood up from her chair, "I'm fine, how are you."

"Very good, what are you two talking about?"

"Mikasa was just curious about something for school dear," said Grisha.

Mikasa picked up her bag as she turned around to face Grisha, "Thank you for talking with me about this, I think I have made my decision."

"Really? That's good to hear, if you choose Viridis, let me know. I could write a recommendation for you."

Mikasa smiled in agreement as she headed to the front door to put her shoes on.

"You're leaving already? I was going to bake some cake with some new frosting that I bought," said Carla.

The thought of a fluffy creamy sweetness enticed Mikasa, but she decided against it for now. "Thank you for the offer, but I should get back home." Mikasa waved goodbye to the Jaegers as she exited the house.

As she closed the door behind her, Mikasa felt that she could finally take a breath of fresh air. As much as how great Viridis is, it would still be a long shot for her to get accepted. Even with Hannes and Grisha's help, it wouldn't be a guarantee and she didn't want to be a burden to either of them. Besides, what she really wants to do, is to make new memories that will replace her past, and maybe make more friends. And even if she doesn't, she will have the comfort to know that Eren will be there with her. Just as she was halfway to her house, Eren and Armin appeared, both of them out of breath as they crouched down.

"Eren?"

Eren was panting as he looked up at Mikasa, "Hey, do you finish talking with my dad?"

"Yeah, he helped a lot."

Eren stood up glancing at the terrier beneath him, "Armin, go back inside." Armin resisted at first, but eventually followed Eren's orders as he paced inside with a disgruntled moan.

Eren returned his attention to Mikasa, "You've made your decision then."

"Yes, but…" Mikasa looked away finding it difficult to say these next words; but as she grabbed her left arm, she found the courage to speak up, "I want to know what you think, you haven't really told me your opinion on where I should go."

The chilly air around them made Eren wonder when this cold season would end, because as of now, it didn't seem like it would end anytime soon. After momentarily taking her eyes off of her to organize his thoughts, he spoke up with words that she didn't want to hear, "You have a great chance to get in and, even though it's a small chance, you should take it. Because if you do get in, you will have a great life…Mikasa, you should go to Viridis High School."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to check my profile for updates! CYA Later!<strong>


End file.
